A complicated Love
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Dougie and Danny get together but when Tom gets hit by a car Danny changes causing Dougie to cheat on him
1. Chapter 1

A complicated Love

Pones And Floynter

Warnings swearing,violence,drinking,self harm

2005

Chapter 1

Dougie Pov

Telling you I was in love with you after lying to everyone including myself was the hardest decision that I have ever had to make ,I just confessed a couple of hours and you just stared at me and stormed out of the band home that we share,I left my girlfriend ,do you know that i lied to her over the reasons why,I told her that things were not the same any more ,you know what she is like,where are you Danny?Are you mad at me because your still with Laura,should I have kept my mouth shut,you asked me why the split happened and telling the truth is always better than I shocked you,maybe your not really angry with me,your telling laura that your in love with me,that would make me so happy but that's just wishful thinking right ,I am such a moron aren't for thinking that we might actually be happy together,you've been flirting me for weeks,you have been spending most of your time with me when you haven't been with your money grabbing bitch of a woman.I have been head over heels in love with you since the day we first met,i was rejected for the band originally but I was given a second I am wondering if I should move out,wondering if I should quit ,maybe mcfly would be better off without me,yes that is right I do have my hangouts and you wouldn't think it because I have a talent for keeping things hidden!

So hey everyone my name is Dougie and I have probably spend the last five minutes ranting about the events of the incident,I reveal my love to my best friend and I feel like a idiot,I am now in my bedroom with tears pouring down my face ,right now I need to talk to someone who might listen and not run away,and there is only one other friend that always knows what to say and that is mr tom fletcher my second best mate ,the leader of mcfly and has always been there for me,so taking a deep breathe I wipe away the tears from my face and quickly make my way downstairs. I collapse into the chair ,tom looks up as soon as he see's me.  
''Dougs '' he gently asks coming to sit in front of me,putting his hand on my face smiling and then the tears started again''I'm such a idiot''  
''No your not why would you think that?''  
''He just ran off,telling him what a mistake I thought foolishly that we could be together,I told Sarah that I wasn't happy any more with the lies I was telling her''  
''Who are you talking about?''  
''Danny I told him that I am in love with him,he just stared at me and stormed off,it was two hours ago''  
Tom looked at me with a sad look upon his face ''Maybe he just needed time to process the news,you were with Sarah for a few months and you told him that you have had secret feelings for him for the past 2 years, he does love you ,he told me a couple of days ago but you know what he gets like,dealing with new news freaks him out,he'll be back soon,trust me''  
Did I hear that right?Danny loves me ,and tom is right he does have a weird way of dealing with personal issues,he doesn't like confrontations,he doesn't like to open up to people.I used to be like that but I've found that it is not a healthy thing to grabbed hold of my hands and got me out of the chair and pulled me into a hug for a few minutes and that's when the front door slammed causing tom and me to jump. I didn't know if it was Harry coming back from seeing his girlfriend or Danny but I felt a pair of arms around my waist, then a voice said softly ''I'm sorry Doug '' which caused me to turn round and face the man of my desires Danny Jones the world's biggest idiot who also happens to be my idiot.I fell in love with him instantly ,but to be honest when I was no to be in the band I thought I would never see him again.I love the way his eyes sparkle,I love the way he smiles,I love his laugh and I adore the way that he can cheer me up in a instant and he is a funny man.

Danny Pov

Running out of the mcfly house was a stupid and hurtful thing for me to do what would Dougie think,he probably wonders how I feel,if I am mad at him but I need to allow news to sink in first and I needed to pay Laura a visit,I needed to tell her that I don't love her any more because I am in love with somebody else,my best friend Dougie.  
''Where did you go''? Dougie asked me ''To see Laura''  
''Oh'' he said as he looked to the floor and I grabbed hold of his face ''Don't you want to know why?'' I questioned him ''Sure''  
''I wanted to end things with her,I told her that I do not want her any more and the reason for that is the fact that I am madly in love with my best friend and that is you. I'm sorry for making you think that I hated you but I wanted to get my head around the idea, I have been wanting to hear you say you loved me. I didn't want to cheat on laura as I care about her too much to hurt her like that''  
Dougie didn't speak for a few seconds but then his lips touched me and oh man this is honestly the best thing to happen to me today I have been wanting to kiss Dougie for a long time now and it is happening after all this time,after lying to myself,lying to everyone break apart grinning like the fools that we both are and where did Tom go could have sworn he was in this very room,oh well he probably went to his room to work on a song or into the kitchen to grab some food,I never heard the front door slam or anything,nothing to worry about for now,things are going to be great.  
''So Mr Poynter ,are you free tomorrow night?  
''Why yes I believe I am''he beamed ''Great,because we are going on our first date''  
''Sounds exciting where will we be going?''  
''That is a surprise'' I smirked Dougie pouted his lips and crossed his arms making him look so cute,I know it shouldn't but it does any way.  
''Oh come on tell me''  
''No,that will not work,you look cute though'' and that caused him to stick his tongue out at me which caused me to start laughing and attack him with tickling and kisses all over,things were starting to get quite heated but dougie soon put a stop to that causing me to give him a confused look.  
''Sorry for misleading you but I want to take things slow,is that okay?''  
''Of course whatever you want''but I do respect Dougie so I will try very hard to not pounce on him releasing all my passion on him,I don't want to miss out of a relationship just because I'm ready for sex right now,I care about him too much to risk that.  
Dougie grabbed hold of my hand and made his way into the kitchen,he let go so that he could grab a glass to get a drink of cola,and drank it quite fast.  
''What?!''he said as he saw me giggling to myself ''Thirsty much''  
''It's really warm today''  
He places the glass into the sink and drags me outside and we decide to spend the rest of the day sunbathing in the garden ,whilst holding each other,this is so blissful nothing could ever spoil this if anyone interrupts this I will not be very happy,this is a perfect and a private moment that needs to be just me and Dougie.

Tom Pov

I wince as I slide the scissors into my skin ,for a couple of minutes ,removing the object I clean them with a cloth that I grab from my side table .I then go into my bathroom and gently clean up my new wound.I know what you are thinking why are you doing this to yourself and how long has this been going on?Well it has been going on for the past few months and I have been careful not to make it obvious although I am aware that I am bound to slip up at some point and when that happens I will deal with it.I guess I turn to self harm because its my way of dealing and I'm not much of a drinker and I'm against drugs ,self harm seemed like the only can I tell dougie or Danny my secret and telling harry would put him in the wondering what i am hurting over,okay I will tell you .I am in love with Dougie but he is in love with Danny and why wouldn't he be? Danny is a good looking man,he is a sweet,caring and lovable guy,funny and romantic and me well I am a geek,a ugly son of a bitch and am unhappy with everything at the moment ,I just can' deal with the fact that I have fallen in love with the wrong person and it really depresses me to know that he does not feel the same ,but I have to get past this,I have to keep it hidden and I need to be supportive .I can now hear knocking at my bedroom door,I look on my arm to make sure that the blood is completely vanished ,I reluctantly open the door to find a very happy Harry.  
''Hey mate what's got you smiling like a cheshire cat?''I ask ''I just got engaged''he told me with some joy ''That's great congratulations''  
''What's wrong?''  
''Nothing I'm fine''  
''No your not you look as though your about to cry,you have been acting weird for months now and your always covered up.I promise you i won't tell anyone ,but I just want to help you,your one of my best friends''  
And next thing I know I have collapsed onto the floor and crying into Harry's chest whilst he gently strokes my back ''It's going to be ok''he gently said ''I need help Harry I need to find a better way of dealing with my feelings''  
''Okay''  
''I fell in love with the wrong person ,I'm in love with Dougie''  
''Oh mate does he know''  
''He can't know Haz ,he has just got with Danny,they belong together ,who would want to be with a mess like me?''  
''Your not a bad person ,anyone would be lucky to be with you''  
''I've been self harming''  
''What ,oh tom you could have talked to me why would you cause so much pain to yourself''  
''Are you mad at me?  
''No,I wish I had known sooner I could have been there for you''  
''Oh''  
''You don't see how talented you are or how wonderful or how sexy you are do you,your sweet,your caring,your loyal,your one of the most wonderful people i am lucky to know''  
''I just don't feel that way at the moment''  
Harry pulled me up from the floor and embraced me in a hug,allowing me to cry softly and he was holding me quite tightly but I felt safe and warm,he is such a good friend to have.  
''I'm sorry I ruined your day and your mood ,you just got engaged and Danny and Dougie don't even know''  
Harry smiled and grabbed hold of my hand and together we walked down the stairs and into the garden,to my shock they were kissing passionately ,I let go of Harry's hand and ran off and kept on running and all I can see is a light what's going to happen to me?

Harry Pov

Seeing Tom break down in front of me was heartbreaking ,it doesn't matter that he did that on the same day I got engaged I just wanted to show him that I care,I am not that surprised that he is in love with Dougie I have noticed the way he looked at him,the way he has always been there ,Tom deserves to be happy but I don't that is going to happen and I don't think he will stop self harming any time soon but he has run away,seeing Danny and Dougie kissing must have been horrible to watch ,he has to pretend he is okay with it ,he wants to be happy for them but can he be?I wonder how long Tom has been in love with Dougie and its not hard to see why he would fall for a guy like him.  
''Oi love birds''  
Danny and Dougie stopped to look at me ''Hey harry we didn't see you there''Danny said ''Clearly not ,sorry I interrupted but I want to share some news with the both of you,tom already knows but he had to nip out''  
''Oh right''Dougie sadly said ''Doug''  
''I'm concerned about tom,he has been acting weird do you know why that might be?''  
''He's feeling depressed ,I've suggested that he goes to the doctors''Its not the whole truth ,its part of it ''Oh that's a shame''  
''He's been self harming''  
Dougie's eyes widened in shock ''But he could have talked to me''  
''He was scared''  
''So what's this news then?''Danny pipped up ''Rachel and I just got engaged''  
''That's fantastic''Dougie said and they both embraced me in a hug.

Half a hour later my phone started ringing ''Hello''  
''Hi is that Harry Judd''came the voice ''Speaking''  
''Your friend Tom fletcher has been in a car accident he was knocked over,the driver didn't see him''  
''Oh my god is he gonna be ok''  
''Yes but he is still unconscious how soon can you get here?''  
''Fifteen minutes''  
''Okay see you soon''

Dougie and Danny stared at me ''Well''Dougie asked

''We need to get to the hospital now Tom's in a coma he got hit by a car''

So we grabbed my car keys ,and sprinted out of the house and into my car and I just needed to get us to the hospital I can't believe that Tom would run away like that but I am not angry with him I just wish he could talked to me about his issues sooner and we all need him to be okay.

TBC in chapter 2,will update in a couple of days!


	2. Chapter 2

DOUGIE POV

I feel sick,confused and I feel angry with myself ,my best friend has been self harming for months ,he felt ashamed so I was never told and what reason would he be unhappy,he never seemed to be.I love him he's always been there ,he's a friend ,if I wasn't in love with Danny Tom would be perfect for me. I need Tom to be okay,my life would be so sad without him,I would fall he comes round I won't ask any questions I just want him to know that I am there for him and that there is no reason for him to be afraid.  
I see a male doctor coming towards us ''Your friends of Tom Fletcher''  
''Yes''I answered ''Okay ,well erm he has come round but we will need to keep him in for a few days,he has lost a lot of blood and he is very weak he needs to get fully better and healthy before he goes''  
''Can we see him?''  
''Yes but one at a time and only ten minutes each,he needs his rest''  
Harry and Danny were reluctant to see him first and so I took a deep breathe and walked into the room,and sat myself on the chair next to the bed,I take hold of Tom's hand and kiss causing him to sit up looking at me ''I'm sorry Dougs''he cried out ''Its okay,your still here and your going to get better and I am going to take care of you when you get home''  
Tom smiled a little ''I know''  
''I love you so much Tom,your like a brother to me'',the smile from his face vanished ,I squeezed his hand ''Tom are you okay?''  
''Yes just tired that's all ,can I see Harry next please''  
That's odd and I thought he just said he was tired what the is going on here I am confused and hurt, he's closest to Danny but Harry was told about the self harming so it actually makes sense in a way,''Okay he's just in the waiting room round the corner,he'll be in in five minutes''  
''Okay thank you''  
I went to get Harry, I just wish it wasn't this way i only saw him for about two minutes have i done something to upset him but he never talked to me,he doesn't trust me anymore ,that sucks.  
I tapped Harry on the shoulder causing him to look up ''Tom wants to see you''  
''Oh but its been two minutes''  
''Yes I know but its what Tom wants,as you were told over his self harming''  
''I kind of forced him to tell me ,he needs all of us right now ,I'm sorry that he didn't tell you he was probably scared of your reaction''  
''I would have been there''  
''I know that but your his best friend ,there are some things even he can't tell you''  
Harry then went on his way to Tom ,leaving me and Danny ''Doug I know it sucks that Tom is in hospital and that he didn't tell you but me and you need to go a date''  
He has to be joking,that's all he cares about ''Is that all you can think about?''  
''What no I'm just trying to take your mind off things and we just kissed and usually a date''  
''Oh shut up will you''  
''Don't' you want me?''  
''Dan I have been in love with you since I first saw you,I've been waiting for me and you to happen,and I do love you more than I ever thought possible,I'm happy that we finally revealed our true feelings for one another and nothing will stop us from being just that Tom's my best and closest friend or at least that's what I always believed but he has been unhappy and resorted to self harming and Harry knows the reason behind it ,where does that leave me?I never noticed my best friend needed me and now he is in a hospital and there is nothing I can do to get him home today.I want to be there for him,I want to make it up to him ,I feel really hopeless"  
''I do care its just come as a bit of a shock that's all ,he has woken up,the doctor said he needs rest so I thought that when we couldn't see him it might be a good idea for us to go on a date ,we can come back here to see Tom if you want",he does have a point Tom is happy for me and its not like I can see him for long right now,as Danny said we can come back I just hope nothing worse happens but the doctors do have our numbers and Harry can ring anyway ,what have we got to lose?  
''Yeah okay let's go on our first official date what time is it anyway?''  
Danny beamed ,kissed me lightly on the lips,looked at his phone and squinted for a few seconds ''Its five''  
''Already the time has certainty gone quick"  
"So meal"  
I laughed at this remark ''Sure where do you want to go there's a italian not far from here"  
He just nodded and I grabbed hold of his hand and we made our way to the restaurant ignoring the dirty looks ,oh for''Danny don't" I told him as he made a beeline for a man sniggering "What is your problem mate ,don't you like gay people we are not a disease" he said and was about to punch this guy in the face ,I grabbed hold of his waist and pushed him out along to stop him from getting into a fight with a stranger I never knew he had a tendency to get violent.

Harry Pov

I didn't sit on the chair right away I gave Tom a hug as he was crying when I had walked in ''Hey,its going to be okay ,I'm here"  
''But its not,Dougie told me he loves me like a brother,its not fair and he said he would take care of me but how I let him do that what if I let slip my feelings and then he will think it was his fault I ran away into a car,he will never fall in love with me I'm a disaster,he's probably on a date right now kissing and it just makes me feel so horrible.''  
"I know it hurts right now and its going to be easy watching Dougie kiss Danny ,why don't you move out?And you can't avoid he won't be happy if you don't let him take care of him,your best friends please don't push him away and please stop self ever its too much for talk to me ,you can keep the truth about your feelings hidden and you want Dougie to be happy don't you and besides what if it doesn't last",Tom snorted with laughter at that "Of course it will last they deeply in love,can you look for apartments for me when I am in here I know I won't get the chance please don't tell Dougie let me ,he's going but what should I say if I asks me why I self harm and I will try ,that's the best I can promise"  
"I can do that,and I'll ask Danny to visit you later,can't believe he insisted on taking Dougie on a date"  
"He probably thought they could go on a date when they wouldn't be allowed to see me,I know Dougie will come back here with Danny as there are visiting hours later on anyway"  
"Yeah but Danny could have seen you for a few minutes before taking Dougie out somewhere at least Dougie did that ,I don't think Dan is as good a friend as you think but he will want to keep in Dougie's good books,its best to just let Dougie deal with it"  
"Well thanks for being here but I need to get some sleep now is that okay?"  
"Of course,it is I'll come back tomorrow"  
"Brilliant"he said whilst halfway through a yawn,so I sighed and went outside to have a quick smoke before I start the quest to find Tom a new place to live,I l know its a bit extreme ,I don't know what else I can suggest other than keep his feelings a secret and if Tom see's Dougie and Danny together all the time kissing,cuddling,hears them having sex etc then it will destroy out could stop the self harming and besides he will live near me and my beautiful woman and it's not as though Mcfly are splitting Danny doesn't deserve to be with someone like Dougie there's just something about him that doesn't seem its not really up to me ,I'm so angry with mister jones right now.I need to calm down ,I pull out my phone from my pocket and dial Rachel''Hi''came her sweet voice "Hey babes, look I've been at the hospital Tom was hit by a car and he wants me to find him some suitable apartments"  
"Oh that's horrible, do you want me to help you look for some new flats/apartments"  
"Yeah if that's okay with you,want to meet at Starbucks ,and we can go from there"  
"Perfect ,see you soon love you"  
"Love you too"  
I then jumped into a cab and made my way to Starbucks,there she was my beautiful girl,she was having her usual hot chocolate ,so I decide to order the same and make my way to the table giving her a kiss as I take hold of her hands.  
"Hey you"she greeted me "Hey babes"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah just in shock,Tom has to stay in hospital for a few days"  
"Aw well he's going to taken care of,he will be better so that's good isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is"  
"So why is Tom wanting a new place?"  
"He's in love with Dougie and doesn't want to see him with Danny too much,he's been self harming for a few months"  
"Ah right"

It didn't take long for us to find a estate agents ,I grabbed a few leaflets and quickly looked through them,this was going to be tough,the apartments and houses all look amazing and its not up to besides me and Rachel need to find a place of our own as well so I made sure I had extra choices.

DANNY POV

Dougie refused to speak to me on the way to the restaurant what the hell is his fucking problem?All I did was have a go at someone and almost punched ,oh I see why Dougie might not approve of that "Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the evening,cos I don't fancy having a date with someone who is in a bad mood"  
"Why can't you just think before you do anything,I know that man was sneering and it may have been rude but he didn't say a word to you,there was no need to try to punch him and there were people staring,that's really ,violence is I'm getting a taxi back home,do whatever you want for the rest of the evening"  
"Don't"  
"I don't want to have a meal out ,not with you"  
I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away,we were meant to be on our first date and I have ruined it ''Are we over?"I ask whilst staring at the floor trying best to keep the tears from flowing,and Dougie sighs and places his hands round my waist,and gently kisses me on the lips.  
"No ,just because we have had a couple of rows doesn't mean its goodbye to you being my boyfriend"  
Did he just "Boyfriend"  
"Oh sorry,too soon"  
"No I'm just surprised that's all"  
"Danny Jones will you be my boyfriend?"  
''Yes of course I will" we hugged and then passionately kissed ,it was getting a bit out of control so Dougie took hold of my hand and we walked into Alexandria's straight away we were taken to a table but on the way to it ''OH MY GOD''came the sound of a thirteen year girl ,and she came bouncing across to us ''YOUR IN MCFLY MAY I HAVE A AUTOGRAPH,A PHOTO PLEASE PLEASE SAY YES I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH"  
Dougie and I looked at each ''Yes of course"Dougie smiled ,and her friend took some photos and we signed a couple of cds and they went but only because someone called them away ,just once I would like to escape the crazy fans ,I love our fans ,they mean the world to me but we literally just got to our table ,I was hoping for some privacy as there is a time and a place,its frustrating you know.  
"Why did you let that happen?I asked Dougie "What was I supposed to do Dan,this happens a lot and they just wanted a couple of photos ,I didn't want to be rude and tell her to ask later on,she was a thirteen year old"  
"Yeah your right"

2 hours later

Dougie and I were making out on the sofa and I put my hand under his shirt but was slapped ,smirking to myself I heated things up but then Dougie stopped it "Night Danny" He simply said and gave me a peck on the cheek and quickly ran up to his room ,I follow him and let myself in''Why?"  
"I'm tired Danny and we have agreed to take things slowly"  
"Ok night then" ,I knew he was lying and I'm pretty certain he had been crying so I sadly went back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

DOUGIE POV

Sun shining ,yawning as I go to brush my teeth and have a shave ,I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Can you not?I'm trying to get ready and I'm off to see Tom alone"  
"Why are you being like this?We had a great date but ever since we came back home you've been off,we were making out and then suddenly you got tired ,you keep making me think that we're taking things to the next level but your not ready for that you haven't actually said ,your still mad with me regarding my attitude towards tom and that I almost attacked someone even though you also asked me to be your boyfriend ,things between us are strained to say the least ,your either for or against,its not healthy to hold grudges or to lie so you go and see Tom which will prove that you care about him more than you do about me"  
"Firstly I did tell you that I wanted to take things slow which by the way you agreed to ,your the one that's making things more heated between us ,I thought you were okay with clearly you are not which means you do not respect ,me as much as I thought you did . I asked you to be my boyfriend because it is what I want ,stop asking me if I am happy in our relationship because if I wasn't I would have ended it,that is not going to change but if you keep constantly pressuring me into having sex we can't be together things shouldn't be this difficult and you selfish bastard how can ask me to stop seeing my best friend the fact that you ask me to makes me feel sick. HE ALMOST DIED and the most I have seen of him is two minutes and by the way after I have seen him I was planning on spending the rest of the day with you but its been ruined so thank you. I am going now and I will see you when I have calmed down"  
Danny just stared at me in disbelief and stormed out of my bathroom in tears maybe I was too harsh , then my bedroom door was slammed causing me to break down in tears again he keeps on upsetting me and I know he doesn't mean to but his jealously and ,his mood swings and his ability to hurt another human being for no reason is too much I need to think ,we have only been together for a day ,things shouldn't be this hard but he isn't the person that I have fallen in love with I should be with someone else I deserve better . After a few minutes I get dressed ,and grab my keys and slowly walk down the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around"I'm sorry ,I love you so so much ,I know your worried about Tom and so you should be,I never meant to upset you sweetheart ,lets put these rows behind us and start again ,let me make it up to you,let me prove how much I really love you. I'm so sorry ,you need to see Tom and I'll meet you afterwards yeah and we can do whatever you want us to do. I promise I will control my temper and I promise I won't pressure you into anything that you are uncomfortable with but its just that I have wanted to be with you for so long and I can't stop myself ,but I don't want to ever lose you,baby please don't leave in a bad mood ,please don't give up on us not now I love you"  
My heart melted at those words and it won't hurt to try will it but its his last chance "I love you too and I am willing to forgive,meet me in a hour outside the hospital"  
"Okay thank you"  
I passionately kissed Danny and opened the front door and jumped in the taxi and smiled to myself as things between me and Danny have started to feel right and now I'm off to see my best friend to be there as that is what I am here for .Walking in the hospital and straight to his room "Hey you"I greeted  
"Hi",he sounds sad I wonder what it could be about.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"A bit better,look Doug I need to tell you something"  
This can't be good he looks serious "Okay"  
"I am moving out ,I need to be on my own"  
"Is it me?",this can't be happening  
"No of course not"  
"Why did you start self harming?"  
"I can't tell you"  
"Your my best friend please tell me, I just want to help you"  
"Is that all?"  
"Huh what I don't understand"  
"Dougs I can't tell you ,you will hate me you will never forgive me,I need you in my life and if I tell my secret it will destroy everything"  
"Nothing you could say would ever make me hate you",tears were rolling down my cheeks now and I can tell Tom will start crying soon.  
"I'm sorry"  
I pulled Tom closer to me and he was crying into my chest,I gently stroke his hair and back ,we were both crying,no words were said I just want to be there and even if he won't tell me the reason behind his move or his self harming but comforting him is better ,I don't like the idea of being pushed away and not seeing the signs that Tom was hurting inside how could I not I know him better than break apart and I gently wipe away those and look into those beautiful eyes full of such love and care.I don't know what comes over me but I press my lips against his and we are kissing passionately,it feels different and I don't want this to stop,is it possible that I have feelings for Tom,I wonder why I didn't see it before.

15 minutes later

TOM POV

Dougie and I stop kissing and I wish we could continue but I think we need to talk "What was that?"I ask  
"A kiss ,I believe"Dougie giggles  
"You don't have any regrets"  
"No I don't"  
I smiled at this ,the kiss felt natural,perfect,he has soft lips I just want to kiss him again and he cups my face and kisses me and this time its much more intense and then once more it ended ."Whatever is the matter?"I ask gently  
Dougie just looked at me "I'm sorry" and then he ran out of the room leaving me feeling confused does he feel anything for me .Oh god he cheated on Danny with me and I don't mind one bit,I know its a horrible thing to say and I start crying once again and then Dougie walks back into the room"What the fuck"!  
"Ah fuck it"he answered and we started making out and he puts his hand underneath my t shirt and takes it off ,he then climbs on top of me not stopping the kiss,we both moaned and it feels so good,I could go all day and night if I had to. Dougie starts kissing me slowly and gently on my neck and works his way down and well you can imagine what is going to happen next.

Half a Hour later

"That was unexpected"Dougie told me and then started getting dressed "Yes it was"I replied trying not to look hurt,I know he is going to meet Danny  
"I love you"I blurt out and Dougie looked horrified,and he just kissed me gently on the lips "I have to go"  
"To Danny"I said bitterly  
"Don't be like that"  
"Babes you just kissed me twice and then had sex with me ,yet your still going to meet up with your boyfriend and have sex with him"  
"That's doubtful"  
I raised my eyebrow at this,they have been wanting to be together for so long and yet I'm the one who Dougie wants to have sex with,not quite sure how I feel about being the other person any more,I was so happy when we made out twice and the love making was intense to say the least but the situation is not ideal at all.  
"What"  
"I told him I want to take things slowly but clearly there is something between me and you,I don't want that to stop and yet I don't have it in to break up with Danny"  
"So your not going to tell him ,I'm supposed to be your dirty secret"  
"You weren't complaining when I kissed you ,you didn't exactly stop this,I love you and Danny ,I need to leave right now see you later"  
Things are going to get more complicated,Dougie is with Danny ,that is not going to change but I have a feeling that me and Dougie will end up embarking on a affair,on the one hand fantastic ,on the other not so much.

That's the best I could do for now,its like five so I'll upload the next chapter when I've had some sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a really long chapter hope you enjoy :)

TOM POV

This morning at eight I woke up ,was given some breakfast to eat ,and it was awful but to stop them going on about how I need to eat I did as I told was,its for the best when your in hospital supposedly for a few days but they have been taking blood from me to make sure everything is okay but why so many and why haven't I been told anything,I don't like needles and when they do the blood test its always when there is no one visiting me how convenient ,usually when I have been afraid I have squeezed someone's hand to make me feel a little better,a little more relaxed but I didn't know blood tests were happening,a nurse comes in twice and just jams a needle in my arm then goes ,talk about unprofessional behaviour that's just really rude and its like I can make a complaint because its a been a different person each time and they are only doing their job but still some warning would have been great you know.I do check my phone now and again to see if anyone has sent me a text or rung me I had on me when I had ran off ,stupid mistake,but I keep getting funny looks so I don't go on my phone a great is a television,some magazines,and a couple of books in the room so that I can do something but it just gets boring I prefer seeing my friends and family ,there's not a time limit on how long I can talk or see them ,no one has been asked to leave but I know there are set hours as to when people can see me, just before Dougie came to see me I was reading some lame magazine and enjoying some grapes,I really like grapes good job those are given to me,its not like I can go out and buy them myself .

It was at half past nine that Dougie came to see me ,we were talking he was asking questions which is only fair because he is my best friend and was worried so naturally and rightly so wanted answers so I tried to keep my feelings to myself and then things started to get emotional and in the moment Dougie and I passionately kissed ,I thought we wouldn't be able to stop .I don't really know why he was the one to initiate it maybe it a friendly gesture ,that maybe Danny had upset him so he kissed me as a means to feel better but I don't think that was the case ,and so he walked out the room to think maybe and I thought things might be tense between us so I was disappointed then he came back,i confused for like a second,he kissed me again and then we ended up having sex ,things were getting more heated,more passionate,but it was also sweet and it was lovely,probably the best thing to occur today,to be honest I didn't think it would ever happen especially in a hospital bed and I thought that since he confessed his true feelings to Danny that he would be happy and madly in love ,wanting to spend every single moment with him,I can't imagine how he is feeling right now,being in love with two different people is a tricky thing ,not that I have been in that situation but still,all i do know is that now I've experienced having sex with Dougie I won't be able to control myself whenever we are alone ,i know that him being with Danny is a issue but in a way I like knowing that I am Dougie's naughty secret and this is good ,hopefully I'll be able to stop self harming now I know that he does feel something for me otherwise the kisses or the sex wouldn't have occurred in the first place,I'm, aware that Doug probably will keep it a secret for now ,the danger of being caught turns me on,I'm not the one cheating he is and I have wanted ,so the circumstances aren't great but we can't change the events of today,there is no time machine,no magician ,no scientist ,there is no one here to erase a mistake ,but it was a saucy and a very special one,although I didn't expect it to happen when one of us had just gotten in a relationship or for the sex to happen in a hospital ,not exactly romantic is it when you think about it.I glance over at the clock its half past one,I'm hungry but I don't eat a lot as it tastes disgusting and it looks so sunny and gorgeous ,shame I can't enjoy,I get to go outside now and again for ten minutes cos apparently its quite important to get some fresh air.  
The door has been opened so someone has just entered and I spot that whoever it is has food and oh its Dougie"Afternoon"he greets me with a smile  
"Afternoon"  
"I've brought you a burger meal thought you might want some decent food" ,he throws the bag in my direction  
"How did you manage this?Outside food is against the rules surely"I smirk  
"I'll have it back if you don't want it,if you must know I had a word with one of the doctors,its fine but you still have to eat some of the hospital food sorry"  
"That's okay",and I start eating the cheeseburger and Dougie starts laughing at me"What"I say  
"Its lovely to see you wolf down food and smile that's all"  
"Oh",I blush ,I'm not used to compliments I find them overwhelming especially from my best friend who is now my secret lover  
"We need to talk ,sorry I dashed out of here I had somewhere to be"  
"Yes we will talk and your forgiven"  
"What we did was amazing and wonderful ,but the circumstances are complicated but here's the thing Tom I want me and you to continue having sex but breaking up with Danny right now is not a option,I was meant to spend the rest of the day with him and I almost told him what we did but he got a phone call from his mum,his uncle has had a heart attack so he's on his way to Bolton for days,possibly weeks,he's already told Fletch and that's okay,mcfly is due time off anyway its just been extended",  
"So that's why your here wanting us to continue our affair because your boyfriend isn't here to catch us,that's lovely that is"  
"Hmm you weren't objecting to us having sex in this hospital bed two hours ago ,there is already a chance that we would get caught and I was planning on coming back here anyway and besides now that I've had sex with you I want more ,I know that I can't control my actions ,right now I want to jump you again but talking it through needed to be done"  
"We shared a intimate moment something that I have dreamed about for the past two years ,I had to listen to you talk about how much you wanted to be with Danny ,how much love you had for him and so on,that isn't being said to make you feel bad ,a few months ago it really got to me and so I started self harming to help me cope,I couldn't tell you that I was doing it as I felt ashamed and I thought no one could said ,Harry does he find out just before the accident which I blame myself for"  
"It wasn't you fault don't say that, I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't talk to me ,you could have just said you were feeling depressed ,just something so that I could have at least been there for you,this isn't me having a go at you but as your best friend I need you just as much as you need me.I have fallen in love with you but how can I tell Danny that I want to break up when his uncle is dying,the timing is wrong ,it would crush him don't you even care he's your friend and our band mate"  
"And he's your boyfriend ,clearly sleeping with me proves that you didn't love him enough,but your right we can't tell him the news now ,so what do we do in the meantime?"

Although I have a pretty good idea about what is on his mind cos its on mine too!

DOUGIE POV

I winked at Tom and he gave me a confused look so I moved closer to him pressing my lips on his and the kissing continues,its more of a sweet kiss ,last time was more intense this feels perfect tom has this soft lips and once the kiss starts its impossible to stop ,my hands find their way in his hair making things different ,more natural its like I am in heaven and no one else is around ,being able to enjoy each other intimately without anyone else is moans into my mouth as I bit on his lip,hands are going everywhere and I am just about to get on top of him when we realize that someone has walked in forcing us to break apart "What the hell did I just walk into?"Harry exclaimed  
Me and Tom looked down in shame,at least it wasn't Danny he deserves to find out in a better way ,none of us answered 'Oh so your not denying it then because even if you did I wouldn't be able to believe you any more considering I just caught you kissing in a more than friendly way,you were about to have sex weren't you?Have you both lost your fucking minds?Your in a hospital you can't exactly stop people from walking in and you have to be really quiet ,and Dougie I know for a fact that you haven't broken up with Danny so tell me how this occurred?"  
"We erm were talking about two hours ago''Tom started to say  
"2 hours ago"Harry snapped  
"Can you not interrupt I'm trying to explain"  
"Go on then"  
"Thank you,Dougie came to see me about two hours ago ,we were talking and things got emotional ,we just got caught up in the moment,kissed twice and then we ended up having sex"  
"Right"  
Harry angry is not a good sign "We didn't plan for it to happen and now that is has its becoming a addiction"  
"Look guys I would really love for you to be together but Danny needs to be told,this isn't fair I know he's made mistakes but he doesn't deserve to be lied to"  
"I can't tell him he's in Bolton visiting his sick Uncle"  
"When is he coming back?"  
"I'm not sure he will ring when he knows its either days or weeks"  
"Well until he gets back no more sleeping together,at least not here members of staff will probably catch on and ask you to leave,Tom needs to recover and he needs visitors so whenever Dougie is to come here I'm coming too and we're leaving at the same time."  
"Oh come on"Tom started to protest  
"Well I can't really stop the two of you and I admit once Danny knows and you can be together officially then I'll be happy for you I just don't like the circumstances that's all. I'm just shocked I don't want anyone getting hurt and I don't want to be caught in the middle"  
"We understand that Harry "  
"I know you do just don't let me catch you if its going to happen again"  
"We won't"  
"Are you angry with us?"  
I'm disappointed that you weren't careful and that it was me who did,that puts me in a awkward situation but I'm not mad just confused ,I have to go now!"  
Just before any of us could say another word a nurse walked in "Okay Tom,you can go home today"  
"What?!"Tom exclaims  
"You sound healthly,you look it and your tests are negative there is no reason for you to be here any more"she told him  
"Thank you"  
"That's okay"  
Wow that's fantastic that he is coming out of hospital I think that Harry is going to be really wary of us from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

DANNY POV

I knock on my mum's front door and it takes two minutes for her to answer and she pulled me in the house embracing me in a hug a little too tightly "Okay mum I can't breathe"  
"Oh sorry love"she laughed  
"That's okay mum"  
My mum seemed a bit uneasy "Danny there's something else I may have forgot to mention to you on the phone and I'm really really sorry"  
"What is it?" I ask dreading the answer  
"Your dad is here in the spare room,he showed up five minutes before I rung me ,I wanted to tell you but I "  
"Why is he here?he chose to leave he can't just show up uninvited and expect us to just forget all of that"  
"Actually we have kept in contact we decided to be friends cos if we bump into one another its better to be civil"  
I sigh and I take my bags upstairs to my old room ,its just as I left so I start to put my clothes into my wardrobe when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist ,smiling as I know exactly who it is ,"Vicki"  
"How did you know bro?"she laughed and then proceeded to tickle me "I've missed you so much Danny,its so good to see you"  
"You too"  
"Dads here"  
"Yeah I know mum told me ,how can she let him in he has no rights"  
"I agree but there is nothing we can do,his brother is in hospital he is worried about him,they're still on speaking terms"  
"I know but why can't he stay in his own home?"  
"He got kicked out,lost his job"  
"So he thought he can guilt trip mum into letting him stay its all his fault it just frustrates me that she can be so stupid"  
"I think she just wants to keep things simple,no drama its bad enough that Uncle Dave is in hospital ,she needs our support we need to respect her choices even if they aren't the right ones"  
"Okay I can live with it but only because I have you to keep me sane"  
"Lets go downstairs"  
I was the first one to leave it doesn't make any sense that my mum would just but it doesn't matter for now,smiling I take my phone out of my pocket and dial a number "Hey Dan"  
"Hey Dougie"  
"So you got to Bolton okay?"  
"Yeah,I just wanted to let you know and hear your voice",he sounds out of breathe I wonder what he has been doing,I really miss him  
"Thank you"  
"Why do you sound out of breathe?"  
"Oh I was downstairs and my phone is upstairs and I didn't want to miss the phone call ,I knew it would be you"  
"Okay then" ,why do I get the feeling that there is something I am missing,why have I got a feeling he has changed his mind about us  
"Dan"  
"Yeah what"  
"Tom has been released from hospital early"  
"That's great you must be over the moon"  
"I am"  
"What were you trying to tell me before my mum rung?"  
"I "  
"Please tell me"  
"I would prefer to tell you in person ,your not gonna like it"  
"I could be stuck here for days,weeks and I need to know if whatever you were trying to tell me affects us,I know something is going on and I think Tom has something to do with it and I am not spending my time here wondering what it is ,so if your trying to break up with me do it now ,get it out of the way"  
I could hear Dougie sigh and some whispering,maybe harry or tom even I don't know,breaking up over the phone may not be the best way but I know he is having doubts and yeah it will upset but I will learn to get over it and it won't affect Mcfly will it?!  
"Just tell me"  
"Are you in a room alone?"  
So I went outside "I'm completely free now ,no one in sight"  
"I cheated on you"  
He cheated me ,we haven't been together for long and he had sex with someone else how could he do that to me?He knows my dad did that to my mum, it tore the family apart "YOU WHAT"  
"I am so sorry but it made me realize that I was never really in love with you ,well I was but clearly not as much as I thought because I would have been able to resist and the sex is intense,it made me addicted and me and you don't fit ,me and you are better as friends"  
"Was it Tom?"As I said that I started to cry and I could hear Dougie do the same,this just gets better and better what right does he have to cry

DOUGIE POV

I didn't want to break up with Danny this way but in a way its perfect because the truth is out and he isn't spending all of his time wondering what my secret was ,harry was right lying to him isn't and I can ask Tom to be my boyfriend and I know that's the right and that it will work out and I know I won't hurt him ,and vice versa ,I don't know if we can be friends again or even work together ,I don't want Mcfly to end,I don't want to be hated by everyone.  
"Yes it was", Tom is cuddled up to me gently rubbing my back to offer comfort because me and Danny are both crying  
"How did it happen?Because one minute you asked me to be your boyfriend,you told me you wanted to take things slow,and earlier this day you were having sex with Tom,you know what my dad did to my mum and what yours did,I mean okay so your telling me now and you only just started cheating on me ,and now your ending it,doing the right is it the right thing?I am angry,really angry with the both of you but maybe there is another way around this"  
"I had come into to see Tom,we were talking ,things got emotional and we got caught in the moment and kissed then it just got out of control,I know I probably shouldn't have done,I'm sorry that your hurting right and what do you mean by another way around this?!"  
"I love you ,you still love me but you also love Tom so how about a open relationship"  
"That's a awful idea ,yes I love you but I also cheated on you with my best friend who happens to be yours as well"  
"Are you out of your mind?Tom is not a friend to me not any more ,he knew I was in love with you,he knew we were together when YOU kissed him but he didn't stop it did he,me and you can never be friends again ,your going to move out with Tom ,I will write songs by myself in the studio,I will record without you guys there ,I will be next to Harry in interviews and I will act civil but I never want to be friends with you,you've broken my heart you selfish son of a bitch goodbye",then the phone call ended and I was feeling numb and horrible,I want a relationship with Tom but it started in the worst possible way.  
I ran out of the bedroom door ,slamming it shut without meaning to and I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and something to drink but the tears kept on coming,yeah so me and Tom can be together but I've lost someone who I care about what kind of a person does that make me. I have my hands covering my face so I don't hear anyone coming in ,then I felt someone move my hands away and I cry into Tom's chest whilst he stroked my hair "It's going to be okay"he whispered  
"When?!"  
"He just needs some time to cool down ,its best to respect his wishes,you did the right thing"  
"Yeah but it was over the phone"  
"Danny insisted on it and its better that he knows now ,he knew you were hiding something ,I know its bad timing with his uncle but he wanted to be told the truth and now we can be a proper couple,will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course I will"  
My tears had dried ,Tom started kissing my neck causing me to to moan slightly ,then his hands were under neath my top ,causing me to giggle,smirking Tom pulled the top over my head and starting sucking on my bottom lip and worked his lips onto my lips ,the kiss started off slowly and then once more we knew we were going to have sex in the kitchen,let your imagination take over.

Half a Hour later

Me and Tom got our clothes back on and kissed again smiling at one another "Wanna order a pizza,some ice cream and watch a film cuddling"Tom asked me  
"Certainly"I answered sticking my tongue out,so tom dialled the normal pizza place "Yes I would like to order two margarita pizzas,coke,cheesy garlic bread b of chocolate brownie ice cream and baked alaska ,yes its me tom fletcher,you know the address ,twenty minutes ,okay thanks bye"  
"2 pizza's"I questioned  
"For Rachel and Harry,they will be here shortly now what do you say to another hot round of love making"  
"Someone's keen but okay I'm always up for that",I grabbed hold of Tom's hand and we went into the bedroom this time in my room,everyone is always in my room.  
"Hello anyone home"came the sound of Harry's voice,just as we were about to get started,we made our way downstairs holding hands "Hi mate"Tom greeted  
"Oh you have got to be"  
"Relax me and Danny have split up"I told him  
"Oh,how did he take it"  
"I told him I cheated on him with Tom and that I didn't want to be in a relationship with him any more how do you think he took it,he made me tell him over the phone,I could have gotten the train up there to do it in person in a private place but he already knew something was up"  
"Better that he knows"  
"Yeah true"  
"Pizza is arriving soon"  
"Brilliant we're starving"  
The pizza arrived five minutes later which was quicker than normal but I am not complaining ,Tom is feeding me some garlic bread and in return I feed him a piece of pizza and we were kissing "Oh god guys get a room"Harry laughed  
"Oh shut it"Tom said and resumed the kissing,we decided to watch war of the worlds ,I have my head rested on Tom and it felt perfect,and in time Danny will find someone else,someone who deserves to be with him and maybe one day we will be friends again I can be patient ,I understand why he's upset I would be too but the damage is done now,nothing can be done ,I deserve to be happy and so does Tom ,Harry has Rachel but what does Danny have now?! His uncle is dying which must be painful for him I can't imagine how that feels,his dad chose another family rather than be a part of the jones family so he lost his dad and has the knowledge that his mum is falling apart and it his dads brother that's in hospital right now,they were I have now broken his heart it just doesn't seem right you know but I'm not about to let Tom go,I just wish I fell in love with him ,I know I wouldn't have cheated ,either way though Danny would be heartbroken,strange how things work out.

TOM POV

Harry caught me and Dougie a couple of hours ago,he gave us a good talking to and we deserved that and well perhaps if he didn't I wouldn't feel so bad for Danny,I was supposed to be his friend and I have stolen his boyfriend away from him and we're happy but we have lost a friend I wish we had gotten together in a different way but its done now,Danny knows the truth but I know that in time he will move and Dougie will be happy,he's my everything,my soul mate,my true love and everything will be okay in the end,if its not ok it's not the end. One day me and Dougie will get married and Danny will be a part of the day I hope.I understand why he doesn't want to write songs with me ,but me and Dougie will write all the songs we make a pretty good team,I wonder how long he will avoid speaking to us,we're all going have to smile in interviews and lie to everyone but that is the best thing anyway ,its between me,doug and danny anyhow ,Harry is engaged to a beautiful and a talented woman,they have decided on a long wedding and I believe she wants a summer wedding,not sure really ,there' s plenty time,I have a appointment at next week to view a stunning apartment,hopefully things will be sorted really quickly and Dougie can move in with me,I know its soon but we both know that its our density to be together for the rest of our life's.


	6. Chapter 6

DANNY POV

When the person you love the most tells you that they are hopelessly in love with you,is the best feeling in the world and when Dougie told me that I felt so happy and I broke up with my girlfriend of a year and half,I was actually in love with her but my feelings for Dougie were a lot stronger ,I was so happy ,we kissed and I felt like I was in my own personal heaven ,the kiss was amazing,we spent a afternoon in the sun cuddling and having and then Tom my other friend got hit by a car ,I wasn't there for Dougie ,I could see his heart break when he thought that Tom might not survive and I had nothing to say to him, I had a go at a stranger because I thought the man was being against ,thinking about it now I probably got it wrong,I was rude to a fan on our date knowing that there was a chance that we might be approached and I was being really selfish and immature ,I agreed to take things slowly and still took things too far in a poor attempt to take our relationship to the next level,he asked me to be his boyfriend ,we were destined to be together or so I thought,he tried telling me this morning that he was unhappy and perhaps would have done if my mum didn't ring at that particular moment and it would have better for him to do that face to my fault I pushed him into the arms of Tom Fletcher ,they slept together a couple of times and I was told today so i guess that is better rather than them having an affair for days,weeks ,months ,even years,I wonder if Harry knows,could have told them to tell me ,I'm not mad at him ,I don't think I'm even mad at tom and Dougie,I want them both to be happy and in love even if it breaks my heart in a thousand pieces,I'm angry at myself I should have been a better boyfriend,i wish things were different.I could try to win Dougie back but I know it won't work,what I need is to be there for my mum and sister ,good job I am in Bolton anyway time will be good for me,I could get revenge but I will not ,violence is one of the worst things to do.I know I said I never wanted to talk or even be in the same room as Tom or Dougie but even I know I will end up forgiving them ,probably sooner rather than later,its not a major worry at the moment.  
"Hello Daniel Alan Jones",I turned around to face my dad  
"I have nothing to say to you" and I try to make my way into the lounge where the rest of the family are but I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck and thrown to the side "Your not going anyway until me and you have had a conversation"  
"Okay god",I have no words to describe this particular moment,the conversation had better be quick,I really don't care about what he has to say  
"Right first of I am remaining friends with your bitch of a mother and there is nothing you can do to stop me,secondly I know your gay"  
"How?"  
"Overheard your phone call was listening at the door"  
"You had no right",that comment earned me a punch in the face  
"You had a girlfriend she was lovely,beautiful,perfect for you,you cheated on her with your band mate"  
"No I didn't he confessed his feelings after he broke up with his girlfriend,then I broke up with mine and he then cheated on me with tom"  
"You deserved it"  
"I'm sorry,what?"  
"I'm sorry I have a gay son what will people think,I mean he cheated on you straight away with someone more suited to him what does that tell you?at least your woman loved you,win her back"  
"But then I would be living a lie ,and she already knows the truth what good would us being together do"  
"Then find another girl,how do you think your fans would react?and if you don't then I will have to do something that I will regret"  
"So this is what it comes down to threatening me,I know the risk you know and my fans are quite supportive and if not then they never really were fans in the first place and I'll get another career if I have to,maybe even venture outside of the uk"  
"Well,if you want to witness your mum having a breakdown even more than she is right now that's your choice"  
"What's that supposed to mean,why do you want to hurt even more ,she might think you want her back"  
"But I do want her back but she is so vulnerable right now and she will be controlled by me without even realizing it,she will believe me over you any day she has known me her whole life"  
"I have a pretty good relationship with her ,she is stronger than you think"

My dad then pushed me over and then started kicking and punching me and then I heard a voice yelling somewhere in the background "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
"KEEP OUT OF IT CATHY"My dad yelled back to my mum and carried on beating me up,just because I'm protecting myself,a innocent girl and my mum ,next thing I know is that my mum and a couple of others are pulling my dad off me,he has been asked to leave but is refusing to do so which means phoning the takes fifteen minutes for the police to arrive "Well its about time"my mum said  
"Sorry madam some cases are more important''  
"My son has been attacked by his father for no reason and id like to escort my ex away from here and charge him for assault''  
" I think we need to speak to your son and then your husband"  
"Okay fine but separately would you please come in?''  
"We can't come in they have to do the interview at the police station"  
"I'd like to be there with Danny"  
"Actually mum,I think I should do that on my own",my mum glared at me  
"But Danny sweetheart I want to be there for you to support you"  
"Perhaps if he hadn't be allowed to visit here none of this would have happened in the first place" ,I regretted those words as soon as I said them.  
"I beg your pardon"  
"Mrs Jones enough we need to get to the bottom of the attack",one of the policemen interrupted  
"Fine and Danny I'll book for you to stay in a hotel,your stuff will be there in the room after your interview,I'll ask your sister to text you and we'll talk later,its too much for you and other family members to be here"  
"Mum I didn't mean what I said I just got my heart broken and in shock after what dad just did'' my mum looked at me confused but I was taken to the police car and my dad was taken to another I presume to stop him from coming at me

At the police station

"Time of interview 5.00 ,am with Danny Jones victim of a assault, Janet smith is who i am"  
"Hi"  
"Can you please tell me in your own words about the incident"  
"I went outside to make a private phone call I needed to tell someone that I had arrived ,there was too much noise in the house,when I ended the call after a argument with my now ex my dad came outside to have a talk with me, I politely asked him to leave me alone so he pushed me as I was about to go back inside,he punched me and forced me to listen to what he was saying,he was threatening me because he found out that I had broken up with my girlfriend to start a new relationship with my band mate Dougie but Dougie has left me for his best friend,my dad wanted me to get back with my ex girlfriend or another woman and use her as a cover for my bi status but I refused so he pushed me on to the ground and was throwing punches and ,kicking me,it would have gotten worse but then my mum and a couple of others pulled him off me"  
"So your saying you were attacked because you just came out as a bisexual"  
"Yes"  
"And he was blackmailing you over it because he disapproves"  
"That is correct"  
"I see ,would you like to press charges"  
"Yes please"  
"Okay we will be able to do that,your injuries prove that you are telling the truth ,there is no bleeding luckily ,i'm guessing you got cleaned up before we arrived ,thank you for your time you may leave now"  
"Thank you"

DOUGIE POV

Breaking up with Danny over the phone was not what I had in mind but at least now the truth is out,I hope in time we can be friends again he is a lovely guy but he has this other side to him that's not easy to deal with I hope that someday he can change that and meet someone who truly loves him and wants to be with him,I thought I was in love with him,must have been lust I wish I did but sometimes life works out in a way that you may not expect and you fall in love with the very person you should have done from the start,someone who understands you like no other,someone who can make you feel special,who can make your heart flutter,the way they look at you and so much more as well,I've found my soul mate in Tom,my true love and I know that we can get through anything nothing will stop us being together.I feel a pair of arms around my waist making my heart melt and a smile appear on my lips "hey you"I whisper  
"hey sexy"  
"this feels perfect" and I spin round to face him and plant a tender kiss on his soft lips "How did Danny take the news?"he asked  
I sigh "Not good which was expected ,I just wish I didn't have to do it over the phone though"  
"I know but he was adamant and isn't it better that he knows now,no more lying,no more sneaking around ,I know the timing,there isn't anything we can do,try not to worry so much focus on what's important me and you"  
"Yeah your right things can't possibly get any worse"  
"I love you Dougie Poynter"  
"I love you Tom Fletcher"  
"Bedroom",he smirked,grabbing hold of my hand and taking me there.

"Again" Tom asked me  
"Am feeling a bit tired",I answer as I get out of bed to put on my boxers ,then I get back into bed to rest my head on Tom's chest and we decided to watch ghost busters ,been a long time since we saw it and we are too comfy to move ,this is blissful this is one of the best things today it just amazes me how gorgeous and ,how captivating Tom is I want to spend all of my time with ,I can feel a buzz coming from the side table ,so I lean over and answer without knowing who it was "Hello"  
"Doug"  
"Danny",causing me to sharpen up sitting up right and earning me a curious look from Tom  
"I",and then to my surprise starts crying  
"What's the matter?"  
"I had confrontation with my dad,we were arguing and then he attacked me"  
"Oh my god that's awful",that's really shocking ,I hope he's going to be all right  
"Come here to my hotel"  
"Why are you at a hotel,I thought you were staying with your mum"  
"The house is too full,you know what don't come here bye" and then he hung up before I could say another thing,he probably doesn't want me to see him,he probably regrets making the phone call,I broke his heart into a thousand pieces but I'm the only one who understands about his dad but I can't force him to let me be there for him especially if he isn't ready for that"What did Danny want?"Tom asked  
"His dad attacked him"  
"Oh that's horrible"  
"I know"  
"Should we go and see him?"  
He doesn't want us to ,I don't really know why he rung and I don't know which hotel he is in"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"Why is he in a hotel"  
"I'm not sure I think he was going to tell me but he freaked out and hung up"  
"Ring him back"  
"He won't answer ,I can't force him to talk he wants his space from us so we need to respect that"  
"Hmm true"  
I climb out of bed and throw on some clothes and then throw some towards Tom who just gave me a odd look"We're going out on our first date"  
"We are"  
"Yes why don't you want to I thought it would make you happy"  
"It does,I'm just surprised"  
"We are a couple and dates are usually something that happens"

TOM POV

I really hope Danny doesn't have any more trouble with his dad he doesn't deserve that at all I wouldn't wish that on anyone and I know Dougie will be worried,he knows exactly how he feels but because of the circumstances what can we do if Dan doesn't want our help,he has to come to us.  
"Your not asking me on a date as a distraction are you?",bad mistake Dougie glared at me "Fine then lets not have our date I was planning on asking you anyway but it can't possibly be because I have something special in mind,it must be because i need to take my mind off things,I'm off for a walk"  
"Doug's I"  
"See you later"  
Great Dougie has this amazing date planned for us and I had to ruin it and he has stormed off ,I don't know where to and then my phone starts ringing "Dougie"  
"Meet me at Starbucks now"  
"Okay"  
"We're going round London first I want to buy you stuff and then we going to see the phantom of the opera and I have booked us a table at your favorite restaurant"  
"Sounds amaze"  
"I'm sorry"  
"No worries ,my fault I'm sorry too"  
"See you soon"  
"Yeah you will"  
The great thing about me and dougie is that we resolve arguments fairly,most of them are usually quite playful we have always had this unique bond that only we can understand and appreciate ,and well now he is my boyfriend,its quite weird to say that and now we are spending the rest of the day with him and he has gone to so much trouble as well I wonder when he got the chance to do that,its really a sweet thing to do he must really love me,am feeling a bit emotional at the thought,so I quickly get dressed,grab phone and keys and walk it into London center as it doesn't take a long time to get that and I'm so excited,this is going to be just magic.  
I see Dougie the moment I walk into Starbucks and I lightly kiss on the lips which instantly makes him smile"I took the liberty of ordering for you",he told me  
"Thank you,that is really sweet of you"  
"Don't mention it",he seems a little off  
"Are you still mad at me?",i say looking down at the floor  
"Of course not"  
"I love you so much I would never do anything to upset you"  
"I know that"  
"So why do you sound off?!"  
"Just worried about Danny"  
"Oh okay well I'm sure that he will ring you if he needs you,he just needs some time,don't spend all of your time worrying,he can take care of himself,maybe there's something else he didn't mention but he would have had a reason behind it"  
"Its just that its partly my fault,his heart is breaking into a thousand tiny pieces and his dad attacked him,that would have meant going to the police and his uncle is dying,he wanted me to go to Bolton but then i asked why he was at a hotel and which one he freaked out,he never used to do that and for so long I thought I was in love and then after a day of being with him I cheated on him with you,what does that say about me?I was actually considering having a full blown affair not caring about the consequences its just so hard for me to get my head around.I want to be with you that hasn't changed at all,I am madly in love with you but in a way you were right I did need a distraction but I had this date planned the moment I had left the hospital after we had sex"  
"This date is just what we both need and Danny will come round eventually"

Sorry for Tom's part being so short but its two in the morning and i need sleep but I wanted to update cos its been a few days ,chapter 7 will be up ,not sure of the time yet but definitely today ,chapter 8 could be as well but I'm not making any promises.


	7. Update Coming

Hey to those who have been following this story thanks especially to those who have been reviewing a complicated love,sorry I haven't updated in a few days I have been unwell,and have had other things on and having writers block is no good ,I am hoping to add chapter 7 ,but first I need to get some rest and think of how to end the thought i would let you know :)


	8. Chapter 7

DOUGIE POV

I can never stay mad at Tom for too long no matter what the future has in store me and tom is something i am very certain about ,we have spent the past hour looking around London and I have spent so much money on him and he has on me ,worth it I think so and now we're off to see the phantom of the opera,should be fantastic and then we are having a meal out ,am i good boyfriend I think over at Tom and he just looks so happy and he really is a handsome man I am very lucky to have him.  
"What?"he asked me with a innocence  
"Just admiring the view"  
"Oh"  
"I'm on about you silly"  
"Na"  
"Ya"  
"Was just playing with you",he said with a pout looking so cute causing me to giggle  
I place my arm around his waist and gently kissed him on the lips and then we arrived at the theater "Let's go in"I say  
"Yeah,lets",and I tried to hold his hand but he wouldn't let me,he shot me a apologetic look ,I'll speak to him about that later .I decided to get some snacks for the show for the both of us ,Tom went straight to his seat what is his problem we're supposed to be on a date as a couple,we have been doing all the things that couples do in public and he isn't wanting to do it now I hope everything is all right .Anyhow now on the way to my seat and once again I place my hand in Tom's but nope he doesn't want then act one has just started so I'll focus on that as I have been wanting to see this show for a long time and I want to enjoy it and not let any other distractions stop me from doing so.

THE INTERVAL

Act One was amazing and I am currently having a smoke when Tom joins me "I want a word with you Fletcher",I finished my cig and we walked a bit further away from the majesty's but close enough so we would be able to catch act 2.  
"I love you Dougie",he says ever so sweetly  
"Hmm yeah sure you do what the hell was that all i was trying to do was to be affectionate as I have been doing in a hospital,our home and also in london city centre and your not exactly shy of doing it so why did that change the moment we got here ,are you ashamed,am i just some guy you slept with a few times to then be all like yeah i love you but I don't want to be in a relationship with you ,have I upset you?Because you haven't given me a hint that i have cos I would have said sorry to you and if you don't want to be my boyfriend then please tell me or I will continue to kiss you and all those other things"  
"Of course I want to be your boyfriend I don't understand why you would even think that for one second, I am not ashamed of you at all please don't suggest that.I am not mad at you because your right I would have mentioned it and then we would have resolved things because that's me and you summed up,its impossible for us to remain mad"  
"That doesn't really tell me anything though"  
"I don't know what to say ,I don't know if"  
"If what"  
"If I'm ready for other people especially those who work at the theater to know about us"  
"Who do you know that works at the majesty?"  
"My ex girlfriend"  
"Jade?''  
"I never told her the truth about why we broke up"  
"Its been a long time though I'm sure she will understand and how do you know she still works there ,maybe she left and maybe you don't need to worry and why mention this now,you could have said when i said what our date was . Do you think that flinching every time I went to grab your hand or trying to kiss you was the best way to do that ,do you have idea how that made me feel and we've been together for like a few hours ,one minute your being really affectionate with me and the next cold"  
I then realized that it was time for act 2 and that we need to get back inside,unbelievable tom is ashamed because of his ex but she is in the past I am his future.

TOM POV

I am such a fool Dougie planned for us to go shopping together so he spend hundreds on me he bought loads of cool stuff ,he got us two tickets to the Phantom of the opera which again was sweet and I think the meal might be cancelled now,he's right maybe she isn't here and even if she is so what I just don't want to see her ,it would just be really awkward and ,well I'm a class a idiot.I walk in after Dougie and tap him on the shoulder causing him to spin around and I kiss him on the lips which got a little smile on him and then it turned into a passionate kiss ,this lasts for a few seconds and we go back to our seats ,things feels back on track now,no worries. The show has been brilliant it was worth coming here.

After the show  
Me and Dougie had our arms wrapped around one another and were kissing when suddenly a bucket of water was thrown over the both of us "What the hell Thomas Fletcher?",came the voice of the person who I didn't want to hear  
"Hi Jade"I said as calmly as I could with a smile.  
"So you finally got Dougie , I should have known what I find amusing is that when you broke up with me you couldn't say the real reason why,all I got was that we were falling apart and you had fallen out of love with me which is kinda of true in a way but I'm not stupid ,the signs were there ,tell me was it worth cheating on me with him?"  
"Tom only just revealed his feelings for me today,when you were with him he really did care for you just not enough,if the relationship had continued it would have been based on a lie ,would that have been fair"Dougie told her  
"Hmm" she responded and walked off in the opposite direction,at least she didn't attack us,getting water chucked over us is quite funny really,cooled us off.  
"Sorry about that"I sheepishly said  
"Not your fault,now lets go eat"  
"Yeah okay"  
So we walked to the restaurant that we were due to eat at and we were taken to our table quite quickly which was a good start and it was in a private area ,even better,this is going to be legendary ,we were just about to order when someone pulled up a chair next to us ,what the hell?  
"I wasn't done back there"Jade spoke  
"Not to be rude or anything ,but can you please leave?"I told her  
"Why am I ruining your date?too bad because you broke MY HEART ,no sorry ,no explanation just sorry babe its over didn't I deserve better than that and wasn't Dougie pinning for Danny ,now your with him,how lucky and now another is hurt and that's your best friend ,McFly won't last that much longer now,I am going to help with that unless you listen very closely"  
I was about to answer this when a member of staff came over and dragged Jade away to throw her out whilst another waitress took our order ,that was unpleasant just who does she think she is?!I bury my hands in my face and start to cry,this date has taken a turn for the worst and I hate it,this isn't how I imagined it at all,started off so well,we sorted out our little problem,and everything got better until a few minutes ago. Dougie moved in front of me and gently moved my hands away ,he wiped the tears away and pulled me towards him and whispered some soothing words,he is quite good at that,one of the reasons why i love him so much.


	9. a note

sorry for the long wait ,been busy and had writers block which is why i started a second floynter story and i couldnt sleep now but in a few hours there will be a update to both stories so i hope that you will like it and let me know what u think if you want


	10. another note

sorry been busy with being ill,working on a scrapbook and writers block,next chapter will later today


End file.
